Czteroręki
Przemysław Nikiel Jacek Król |debiut = Prehistoria|foto = Four Arms OV.png|oryginalnie= Four Arms}}Czteroręki to kosmita z próbki DNA Tetramanda z planety Khoros. Wygląd Ben 10 ma 3,5 metra wzrostu i cztery ręce. Ma dobrze rozwinięte mięśnie. Posiada on dwie pary oczu, nosi on ubranie Bena z lekkimi modyfikacjami, a symbol prototypu Omnitrixa ma na lewym górnym ramieniu. W alternatywnej linii czasu w przyszłości, ma lepiej rozwinięte czoło, więcej masy mięśniowej i parę wystających siekaczy.Nosi swoje rękawiczki bez palców i te same spodnie lecz z zasłoniętymi palcami u nóg i koszulę co w oryginalnej serii, tyle że nie ma rękawów. Nosi symbol Omnitrixa na piersi.thumb|Młody Czteroręki Ben 10: Ultimate Alien W "Ultimate Alien" ma złote pasy na klatce piersiowej, na pasie i na rękach. Wygląda jak gladiator. W specjalnym odcinku "Przymierze bohaterów" ma czarne rękawiczki bez palców oraz ciemno-bordowe pasy na barkach, klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Jego złote pasy są nieco ciemniejsze. Jego oczy wydają się świecić i ma czarne spodnie nosi symbol Ultimatrixa na piersi. Ben 10: Omniverse W "Ben 10: Omniverse", Czteroręki 16-letniego Bena ma trzy kolce na głowie oraz wąsy, nie ma już paska na głowie ani włosów. Posiada czarno-zieloną podkoszulkę i czarne spodnie z zielono-białym pasem, na którym znajduje się Omnitrix. Ma również czarne rękawiczki bez palców z zielonymi mankietami. w "Omniverse" jest taki sam jak w oryginalnej serii, tyle że animacja została zmieniona. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Super siła CzterorękiegoSzczególną umiejętnością Czterorękiego jest jego super siła - jest w stanie podnieść przedmioty kilka razy cięższe od siebie, a nawet potrafi tworzyć silne fale uderzeniowe przez klaskanie czterema rękami naraz lub uderzanie nimi w ziemię. Potrafi też wysoko skakać. Jego siła pozwala mu podnosić duże kamienie, którymi może rzucić kilka metrów dalej. Inną cechą jest jego wytrzymałość i sprężysta skóra. Wady thumb|Przeziębiony CzterorękiJego masa mięśniowa sprawia, że jest stosunkowo wolny, a jego rozmiar nie pozwala mu walczyć z o wiele mniejszymi przeciwnikami. Kiedy jest przeziębiony, jego siła i wytrzymałość są osłabione, a także pojawia się wysypka pod pachami. Podczas choroby jego skóra jest wyblakła. Historia Ben 10 *Czteroręki zadebiutował w odcinku "Prehistoria", gdzie walczył ze zmutowanym mamutem dr. Anima. *W odcinku "Krakken", Czteroręki udawał potwora morskiego, by przestraszyć Gwen. *W odcinku "Iskrowice", Czteroręki bawił się wielką piłką z gumek i wypuścił Megawhatty. *W odcinku "Kevin", Czteroręki pokonał Kevina po mutacji. *W odcinku "Przymierze", Czteroręki walczył z gangiem Rojo i dronami Vilgaxa, ale uciekł, by zanieść dziadka Maxa do szpitala. *W odcinku "Szczęściara", Czteroręki walczył z potworami Hexa. *W odcinku "Efekty uboczne", Czteroręki przeziębił się, udawał olbrzymiego robaka, strasząc Gwen, uratował kobietę przed pająkami i przypadkowo zniszczył dom Clancy'ego. *W odcinku "Sekrety", Czteroręki pojawił się, gdy Omnitrix został uszkodzony. *W odcinku "Wielki kleszcz", Czteroręki został pokonany przez tytułowego kleszcza. *W odcinku "Wrobiony", Czteroręki został wykorzystany przez Kevina, by ukraść grę wideo. *W odcinku "Gwen 10", Czteroręki został użyty przez Gwen. *W odcinku "Dawne urazy", Czteroręki walczył z Technorgiem. *W odcinku "Galaktyczni Obrońcy", Czteroręki walczył z SześćSześć i Vulkanusem i pomógł Małej uratować budynek. *W odcinku "Broń ostateczna", Czteroręki pokonał Ah Pucha. *W odcinku "Co za pech", Czteroręki uratował autobus przed upadkiem z klifu. *W odcinku "Duchowe wyzwolenie", Czteroręki walczył z Fantomem. *W odcinku "Kevin i Vilgax ", Czteroręki pojawił się na zdjęciu, a później pokonał strażnika Nicości. *W odcinku "Ben 10.000", Czteroręki z przyszłości walczył z Animo. *W odcinku "Game Over", Czteroręki niechętnie walczył z Ishiyamą w grze wideo. *W odcinku "Przygody Super Kosmo-Bohaterów", Czteroręki uratował ludzi z zepsutej kolejki górskiej. *W odcinku "Kosmiczna mumia", Czteroręki próbował wydoić krowy. *W odcinku "Cyber kopie", Czteroręki walczył z robotyczną drużyną baseballa. *W odcinku "Pogodowy potwór", Czteroręki walczył z S.A.M-em. *W odcinku "Gość", Czteroręki walczył z dronem Vilgaxa. *W odcinku "Idealny dzień", Czteroręki we śnie pokonał Vilgaxa. *W odcinku "Nie pijcie wody", odmłodzony Czteroręki uciekł policji. *W odcinku "Pojedynek na ringu", Czteroręki pokonał wielu przeciwników. *W odcinku "Ken 10", Czteroręki z przyszłości walczył z Devlinem. *W odcinku "Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2", Czteroręki walczył z Minus 10. *W filmie "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa", Czteroręki bezskutecznie próbował uratować Gwen przed Floraunami. *W filmie "Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów", Czteroręki walczył z Retaliatorem. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *W odcinku "Gry wideo" został użyty do pokonania Ssserpenta. *W odcinku "Ucieczka od Aggregora", Czteroręki walczył z yeti, ale przekształcił się w Łebkraba. *W odcinku "Czas bohatera", Czteroręki pokonał kapitana Nemezisa w przeciąganiu liny. *W odcinku "Mapa Nieskończoności", Czteroręki podniósł gigantyczne drzwi na Mykdl'dy. *W odcinku "Odbita sława", Czteroręki walczył z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. *W odcinku "Skąd płynie magia?", Czteroręki gonił Ostatecznego Aggregora. *W odcinku "Kuźnia Stworzenia", Czteroręki był używany przez dwóch Benów do walki z Ostatecznym Aggregorem. *W odcinku "Kłopotliwa kuzynka", Czteroręki walczył z robotami z wymiaru 12. *W odcinku "Szkolenie", Czteroręki pomógł Tackowi, a później walczył z Kolarem. *W odcinku "Ben 10.000 powraca", Czteroręki pomógł podpiąć Rękę Armageddonu w Gruchocie III. *W odcinku "Jak poznałem waszą babcię", Czteroręki pomógł wyciągać pudełka z Gruchota. *W odcinku "Inspektor numer 13", Czteroręki pokonał Inspektora 13. *W odcinku "Miejsce dla dwojga", Czteroręki pojawił się na krótko. *W odcinku "Noc żywych koszmarów", Czteroręki walczył z UFOzbirem w śnie. *W odcinku "Początek końca", Czteroręki walczył z Ezoterykami. Ben 10: Omniverse 11-letni Ben *W odcinku "Wiele zmian: część 1", Czteroręki walczył z Malwarem. *W odcinku "Helisa zguby", Czteroręki ponownie walczył z Malwarem. *W odcinku "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1" jego walka z Malwarem z pierwszego odcinka została powtórzona, pokazując trochę więcej informacji. 16-letni Ben *W odcinku "Wszystkiego najlepszego", Czteroręki pokonał księżniczkę Loomę. *W odcinku "Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl", Czteroręki walczył z Trombipulorem. *W odcinku "Na szczęście jest sobota", Czteroręki widniał na zdjęciu z Sobotami. *W odcinku "Żaby wojny: część 1" walczył z Incursianami. *W odcinku "Zaginiony syn", Czteroręki walczył z Braćmi Wredziakami. *W odcinku "Ostateczny napad", Czteroręki bezskutecznie został użyty do ucieczki z celi. Później walczył z Albedem zmienionego w Ostatecznego Pajęczarza. *W odcinku "Powrót Wiecznych Rycerzy" próbował wydostać się ze skanera DNA Wiecznych Rycerzy, lecz skaner pochłonął jego DNA. Występy Ben 10 *Prehistoria (pierwsze pojawienie) *Krakken *Iskrowice *Kevin (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrana Mucha) *Przymierze *Szczęściara *Efekty uboczne (chory) *Sekrety *Wielki kleszcz *Wrobiony *Gwen 10 (używany przez Gwen) *Dawne urazy *Galaktyczni Obrońcy *Broń ostateczna *Co za pech *Duchowe wyzwolenie *Kevin i Vilgax (x3) *Ben 10.000 (używany przez Bena 10.000)(alternatywna linia czasu) *Game Over *Przygody Super Kosmo-Bohaterów *Kosmiczna mumia *Cyber kopie *Pogodowy potwór *Gość *Idealny dzień (Bena i Enocha we śnie) *Nie pijcie wody (odmłodzony) *Pojedynek na ringu *Ken 10 (używany przez Bena 10.000)(alternatywna linia czasu) *Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Gry wideo (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Ucieczka od Aggregora *Czas bohatera *Mapa Nieskończoności *Odbita sława *Skąd płynie magia? *Kuźnia Stworzenia (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Ziąb (16-letni Bena) i Upgrade (10-letni Ben)) *Kłopotliwa kuzynka *Szkolenie (x2) *Ben 10.000 powraca *Jak poznałem waszą babcię *Inspektor numer 13 *Miejsce dla dwojga *Noc żywych koszmarów (sen) *Początek końca Ben 10: Omniverse 11-letni Ben *Wiele zmian: część 1 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Helisa zguby (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Diamentogłowy) *Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 16-letni Ben *Wszystkiego najlepszego (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie u 16 letniego Bena) *Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl *Na szczęście jest sobota *Żaby wojny: część 1 *Zaginiony syn *Ostateczny napad *Powrót Wiecznych Rycerzy Filmy *Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa *Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów Odcinki krótkometrażowe *Porwanie *Wycieczkowa kłótnia drogowa Odcinki specjalne *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Przymierze Bohaterów (używany przez Bena i Alfę) Ciekawostki *W każdej z serii Czteroręki zmienia wygląd twarzy. *Jest to ulubiony kosmita Bena w oryginalnej serii. Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixa Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Tetramand Kategoria:Kosmici Bena 10.000